My Famous Brother
by RunaPandaKim
Summary: Kim Myungsoo, namja tampan yang ternyata seorang sister complex. Suatu ketika mendapat pesan dari seseorang tak dikenal yang membuatnya harus segera meninggalkan pelajaran demi adiknya. Kejadian-kejadian tak terduga muncul disaat bersamaan. Bad summary. OC INFINITE Kim Myungsoo/L BIG BANG Choi Seunghyun/TOP. One shoot


**My Brother is a Famous Star**

**.**

**RunaPandaKim**

**Cast: - Kim Myungsoo a.k.a L (INFINITE)**

** - Kim Eunsoo (OC)**

** - Choi Seunghyun a.k.a TOP (BIGBANG)**

**Rating: T**

**Disclaimer: Tokoh diatas adalah milik keluarga masing-masing, jadi Myungsoo itu opa saya :D Cerita ini MURNI milik saya. Terinspirasi setelah bersemedi memikirkan kelanjutan FF author yang berjudul Be Mine di Wordpress yang nggak lanjut-lanjut. Hehehe :D**

**Bagi yang bingung, ini semacam Flash Back awal mula seorang bermarga Choi kini menjadi Kim. Bagi yang masih bingung silahkan baca di wordpress sapphireglory :)  
**

**Happy Reading~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author POV**

-Disalah satu pemakaman dipinggiran kota Seoul-

Isakan masih terdengar dari bibir yeoja kecil, kristal hitam sepekat malam miliknya menatap pilu nisan yang mengukir nama seorang wanita cantik -Kim Yoonhe- wanita yang melahirkannya dan yang selama ini merawatnya. Wanita yang rela mati demi menyelamatkan putri yang amat disayanginya dari segerombolan perampok bersenjata yang saat itu tengah merampok rumahnya.

"Eomma... Aku akan menjadi yeoja kuat..." suaranya bergetar. "Aku akan menjaga diriku sendiri dengan kemampuan ku."

Seorang pria dewasa dibelakang yeoja kecil itu tampak berkaca-kaca, sedangkan namja yang 2 tahun lebih tua dari yeoja kecil sudah menangis dalam diam dengan derai air mata.

"Aku akan menjaga appa dan oppa... Dengan tangan ku..."

"Agar tak ada lagi yang harus mengorbankan dirinya... Demi Soo... Karena aku lebih kuat dari siapa pun." Yeoja kecil itu menyeka air matanya dengan punggung tangannya kasar.

"Aku tak akan mengecewakan eomma... Aku janji!" Yeoja kecil itu berlutut dan menaruh setangkai lili putih disamping figura sang eomma lalu menangis dngan keras dalam dekapan dua orang yang sangat dicintainya.

Tanpa diketahui pria dewasa dan yeoja kecil, sang namja bermata onyx juga berjanji didalam hati sambil menatap nisan eommanya.

_'Eomma.. Aku berjanji. Akan kugantikan posisi eomma untuk menjaga Eunsoo dengan baik, apa pun akan ku lakukan meski nyawa taruhannya. Tak akan ku biarkan orang lain membuatnya menangis lagi. Semoga dengan ini eomma dapat tidur dengan tenang di surga_.'

.

.

.

.

**L POV**

-4 tahun kemudian-

Untuk sesaat aku seperti ditarik kembali pada kejadian menyedihkan 4 tahun lalu. Disaat eomma meninggal secara tragis ditangan para perampok. Sejujurnya sampai detik ini aku masih tidak rela eomma harus mati dengan cara seperti itu. Seandainya bisa, aku ingin membunuh semua kawanan perampok itu dari pada memasukkan mereka kedalam penjara. Tapi aku yakin eomma disurga tak akan senang dengan apa yang ku perbuat.

Drrttt drrtttt

Smart phone dalam kantung seragam ku bergetar pada saat pelajaran bahasa inggris, pelajaran terakhir untuk hari ini.

Oh, ternyata pesan masuk dari nomor tak dikenal. Aku membelalakkan mata seketika setelah membaca pesan itu.

BRAKK

Semua mata memandangiku kaget setelah dengan refleks tanganku mengebrak meja.

"Are you ok Myungsoo-ssi?" Jung songsaengnim merasa terganggu.

"I feel so tried mam. I will go to home." kataku asal karena aku tak begitu menguasai bahasa Inggris, lalu menyambar tas dan segera berlari meninggalkan kelas beserta Jung songsaenim dengan tanda tanya besar.

Aku tak peduli jika besok harus berhadapan dengan guru BK karena kabur sebelum pelajaran usai. Yang jadi tujuan utama ku adalah bertemu dengan orang yang mengirimiku pesan.

"Siapa pun kau, akan ku bunuh jika berani menyentuh Soo!" Umpatku geram. Aku menaiki motor sport hitam yang terparkir rapi, melajukan dengan kencang menuju tempat yang dijanjikan pengirim pesan.

**L POV END**

.

.

.

.

**Author POV**

Myungsoo atau agar lebih mudah kita sebut L, tengah memasuki salah satu tempat perbelanjaan terbesar di Seoul. Ia melangkahkan kakinya dengan tergesa menuju It's Coffee cafe, tempat yg dijanjikan sang pengirim pesan. Dilihatnya sekali lagi pesan yang membuatnya panik saat pelajaran Jung songsaenim dengan teliti.

_'Ku tunggu 20 menit dari sekarang di It's Coffee cafe yang ada di Hyundai departemen store. Aku memakai topi berwarna merah. Jika dalam waktu 20 menit kau tidak datang, maka jangan harap bertemu dengan adikmu yang manis ini_.'

"Cih.."

L mendecih kesal setelah membaca ulang pesan itu. Hanya penculik bodoh yang memilih tempat seramai ini untuk tempat bertemu. Tetapi tak dapat dipungkiri rasa khawatir yang begitu besar terus mengusik fikirannya. Ia tak ingin sesuatu yang buruk menimpa adiknya.

Apapun itu ia tak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri, karena ia telah berjanji menjaga adiknya demi janjinya pada mendiang eommanya.

Kini L sudah berada didalam cafe. Matanya terfokuskan pada seorang namja bertopi merah dengan kacamata hitam duduk dipojok cafe sedang menikmati segelas ice lattenya sendirian. Tunggu... sendirian?

Dengan langkah tergesa L menghampiri meja namja bertopi merah.

BRAK

Semua pengunjung cafe mengalihkan perhatiannya pada L yang dengan tiba-tiba menggebrak meja dengan sangat keras.

"Kau kemanakan adik ku, huh?" Bentak L geram. Namja didepannya yang sudah dapat menguasai rasa terkejutnya mulai tersenyum.

"5 menit sebelum waktu yang dijanjikan. Cepat juga. Kau pasti ngebut di jalan, padahal itu sangat berbahaya."

L memutar matanya kesal. Namja dihadapanny mengalihkan topik pembicaraan, tak menjawab pertanyaannya sama sekali. Tapi satu hal yang mengusiknya. L seperti pernah mendengar suara berat namja dihadapannya.

"Tak usah mengalihkan topik pembicaraan! Kau kemanakan Eunsoo?"

L mencengkram kerah baju namja dihadapannya hendak melayangkan tinjunya sebelum sebuah suara menginterupsi.

"Wooaahh daebak! Myung oppa benar-benar datang!"

Eunsoo dengan watadosnya memekik senang melihat kakaknya tersayang benar-benar datang. L mengerenyit bingung, sedangkan namja didepannya tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Senang rencananya berhasil.

Eunsoo meletakkan nampan berisi apple pie dan secangkir hot cappuchino diatas meja. Menatap heran kakaknya yang terlihat tak mengerti pada situasi yang terjadi.

"Bukannya Tabi oppa yang meminta oppa datang? Tak kusangka oppa benar-benar membolos dan memilih jalan-jalan bersama ku."

L mendudukkan dirinya disamping adiknya setelah sebelumnya melepas cengkraman pada baju namja yang dipanggil Tabi oleh Eunsoo.

Baiklah, L mulai paham. Jadi adiknya meminta pada namja bernama Tabi ini untuk mengirim pesan berupa 'ancaman' agar dirinya segera datang dan kabur meninggalkan pelajaran Jung songsaenim. Oh, sungguh pintar!

"Jadi nama ahjussi ini Tabi? Huh! Menggelikan."

DUG

"Aawww.." Tabi memukul kepala L lumayan keras.

"Tak sopan! Kau dan aku hanya selisih 5 tahun!"

"Mwo, sudah tua tak mau mengaku tua! Apa kau.."

"Oppa kau tak sopan! Tabi itu nama panggilan dariku. Apa kau tak mengenalnya? Harusnya kau tau begitu mendengar suaranya."

Jelas Eunsoo panjang lebar. Tampak sedikit kesal pada tingkah kakaknya yang tidak sopan.

L mulai berfikir, benar juga yang dikatakan Eunsoo. Suara itu begitu familiar. Tapi siapa?

"Otak mu lambat sekali. Apa kau belum mengenaliku juga?" Namja didepan L melepas kacamatanya. Menampakkan sepasang iris onyx yang sangat tajam, membuat L terlonjak kaget.

"Woaaahh TOP BI... hmphhh"

Kata-kata L terputus ketika pada saat bersamaan kedua tangan menutup mulutnya erat. Menyadari tatapan keduanya yang menyuruhnya diam. L mengangguk mengerti.

.

.

.

.

Dua namja dan seorang yeoja tengah menikmati hidangan yang mereka pesan dengan sedikit berbincang.

"Lalu kenapa bisa seorang TOP ada disini?"

"Apa oppa lupa? Sebentar lagi kan appa akan menikah dengan Choi ahjumma." Jelas Eunsoo sambil mengunyah apple pienya. Sedangkan TOP hanya diam, membiarkan Eunsoo yang menjelaskan.

"Lalu?"

"Apa oppa lupa nama asli TOP oppa itu Choi Seunghyun?" Eunsoo menelan apple pienya "Choi ahjumma meminta Tabi oppa untuk menemaniku jalan-jalan. Kebetulan hari ini sekolahku libur. Tadi reaksiku juga hampir sama dengan mu. Aku tak hanya kaget tapi juga shock, tak tau kenapa. Oppa, kau mengerti maksud ku kan?" Eunsoo mengerjapkan matanya lucu lalu mendengus kesal setelah tak ada reaksi dari kakaknya.

L menatap TOP tidak percaya.

'Jadi dia akan menjadi hyung ku? TOP BIGBANG? Hyung ku?'

TOP yang merasa ditatap oleh calon adiknya hanya tersenyum tipis. Lalu tersenyum amat manis saat memandang Eunsoo yang masih asik bergelut dengan apple pienya. Kening L mengerenyit. Alarm tanda bahaya berbunyi keras setelah melihat senyuman yang terlihat aneh barusan.

Tatapan L pada TOP yang semula memancarkan sebuah kekaguman berubah menjadi siaga.

'Tak akan ku serahkan Eunsoo pada mu.'

Baiklah lupakan kata-kata terakhir yang ada didalam pikiran L. Dasar sister complex -_-

Mari kita tinggalkan kakak beradik itu bersama calon kakak mereka yang sangat tampan.

**-FIN-**

Gomawo buat yang sudah mau baca, satu review anda sangat berarti bagi saya :)


End file.
